The Blind Peasant Princess
by Princess Crystal of the Stars
Summary: Ok I got imaptient alright so I added another chapter
1. Prolgue

Hi Princess Crystal here yo this is my First Tamora Pierce fanfic I would like to thank Emily for helping me.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAMORA PIERCE!!!! Although I do own Raoul, Queen Sapphire, The Star Kingdom, Coventry, Crystal, and Seiya a member of the King's Own.  
Prologue  
The King and Queen of the Star Kingdom left Coventry their last sanctuary hurriedly with their son and daughter from the seen that was behind them. The only survivors left from the Copper Isles attack, their son, Raoul, named after Raoul of Goldenlake, who at only three would always remember the scene. Families scream in pain as the soldiers attacked their homes and the crops the families took so well care of were burned. After the battle Queen Sapphire noticed her daughter could not see any more. "My King, Princess Crystal is...is...is blind," she wept for her daughter who at only a few weeks old would never see the world. The King however hated their daughter with such fierceness that it was frightening. No one would have done such a thing to his or her daughter as he would. He decided to leave the princess in the Lower City in Corus hoping she would die within the first day. Yet after that the Queen and Raoul would look for Crystal even Raoul would never forget his sister's beauty. Silky smooth black hair, Creamy skin, and last but the most important detail was that her eyes changed different colors but they were usually the color amber though. Unfortunately, they didn't know whether or not she had magic. They assumed she did though. Hope was all they had now in finding Princess Crystal of the Star Kingdom...  
  
Will continue more but I need at least 25 reviews to continue so hurry so you can see what happens in the next chapter. 


	2. The Discovery

Hi Princess Crystal here yo this is my First Tamora Pierce fanfic I would like to thank Emily for helping me.  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TAMORA PIERCE OR CHARLOTTE CHURH!!!! By the way this takes place when Jon is King. Although I do own King, Raoul, Queen Sapphire, The Star Kingdom, Coventry, Crystal, and Seiya a member of the King's Own. Dream a Dream is owned by Charlotte Church not me either.  
Chapter 1  
Now remmember the King had left his daughter in the Lower City. Well George Cooper, who wasn't the KIng of Thieves at the time, found her by the fountain and thought 'Who's this?'. He decided it would be wise to raise her in his home untill she could take care of herself because afterall she was blind. Then he noticed her eyes changed color and decided to call her Crystal and teach her the ways of people.   
13 years later  
Crystal, who was living by herself now, was in her garden which was filled with lillies which reminded her of the happy times with George who had raised her and was now married to the Lioness who she hadn't met yet. She began to sing a song she had made up,  
  
When the night is still  
And the Sea is calm   
Lonely Shadow,  
You call upon me  
  
Lay by my side  
Fear not tonight   
Lonely Shadow,  
You'll find a new light  
  
Dream a Dream   
And see through Angel's Eyes  
A place where we can fly Away  
Ride with me   
Upon A Shining Star   
Above the Moonlit Sky  
We will find  
Elysium  
  
Hear the Nightingale   
Sing a lullaby   
Lonely Shadow  
You'll find a new light  
  
Dawn will be kind  
All will be bright  
Lonely Shadow  
Rise from Darkness  
  
Dream a Dream   
And see through Angel's Eyes  
A place where we can fly Away  
Ride with me   
Upon A Shining Star  
Above the Moonlit Sky  
Once More  
  
We'll Dream a Dream   
And see through Angel's Eyes  
A place where we can fly Away  
Ride with me   
Upon A Shining Star  
Above the Moonlit Sky  
We Will Find   
Elysium...Elysium  
  
She did not know however that she was being listened to. For at that momment Seiya, a member of the KIng's Own was passing through the inner city after his patrol from the desert. Commander Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and the King's Own had called him in for another assignment. He spied in the bushes closest to the beautiful voice. He saw a young woman in a lilly garden. She was almost as beautiful as Queen Thayet, and yet he could tell that she had a hard life. She had black hair that ran down her back. Her creamy skin glowed in the moonlight. Her red lips looked like rose petals. Her amber eyes looked like beacons that struck into his heart. He crept up on her to look into her eyes. He stood right in front of her yet she didn't look up. He crouched to look into her eyes and saw that not only did her change color, but she was blind.   
'Know wonder she didn't look up she didn't see me!' he thought. He was about to get up when a hand stopped him. He looked and saw that her hand.   
"Please could you tell me wheather you liked my song or not?" she asked, shyly.   
"I liked very much,uh..uh...what is your name?"  
"Crystal, milord"  
"And mine is Seiya"  
"Can I see what you look like Seiya?"  
"Well I'm taller than you..." but he relized that wasn't what she meant. She reached for his face, she was sculpting his face in her mind. She smiled, "Your hadsome."  
"And you are beautiful but I must be going," he said sadly.  
"Seiya, before you go tell me we'll see each other again."  
"I promise Crystal"  
Seiya walked to the palace. He decided to talk to the King about Crystal. She was abviously a noble but from where was the question. He himself was not a lord but a prince.   
To Be Cotninued...  
  
What is going ot happen next Stay tuned. 


End file.
